deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eeveelution Battle Royale (Blippeeddeeblah)
Eeveelution Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle, 'featuring all eight Eevultions. Description ''Eevee Battle Royal! Which Eevee is truly the best? Interlude Wiz: Eevee, one of the cutest Pokemon evolves into seven different forms. 'Boomstick: With each one representing one type. Today we will be pitting them all in a Battle Royale! Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokemon, Joleteon the Lightning Pokemon-' Wiz: Flareon the Flame Pokemon, Espeon the Sun Pokemon, Umbreon the Moon Light Pokemon... '''Boomstick: Leafeon the Verdant Pokemon... Wiz: Glaceon the Fresh Snow Pokemon... and Sylveon the Interwinning Pokemon. Boomstick: AND dragon-slayer.. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Vaporeon Wiz: There are many ways to evolve an Eevee. In the first Generation, there were only three, and the first way to do so is give Eevee a water stone, turning it into Vaporeon! Boomstick: Fish cat. Well anyways, Vaporeon has one of the highest defense stats of any Gen 1 Pokemon! Wiz: Vaporeon's main move used to beat its enemies is Hydro Pump, a powerful blast of water. But Vaporeon's most amazing ability, in a fight and according to the Pokedex, is that it turns invisible inside of water. Boomstick: Vaporoen also has Quick Attack, which Pikachu already used; and Muddy Water, which summons filthy water to wash the opponent away. Wiz: Water Pulse is a energy ball made out of water that may confuse enemies. Auora Beam is a beam made out of colorful lights that is surprisingly an ice type move. Boomstick: But that isn't it as Vaporeon also can turn the battlefield weather to rain or a blizzard. Wiz: Rest heals Vaporoen's health at the cost of his consciousness, and Shadow Ball is pretty self-explanatory. Sand Attack shoves sand into the enemy's eyes blinding them. Boomstick: But while Vaporeon has great defenses and Special Attack, it isn't as fast as the other Eevees. Electric type attacks and Grass Type attacks will obliterate it very fast. But despite this, Vaporeon may wash the competition away. Vaporeon's cry. Jolteon Wiz: Another evolution of Eevee is Jolteon, obtained with the The Thunder Stone. Boomstick:*sarcastically* Much creative name, Game Freak. ''' Wiz: Jolteon is the speediest of the group and has decent offenses. Its main attack to pummeling his opponents is Thunder, making a cloud over the opponents head and smacking them with pure lightning. It almost ALWAYS misses, though. '''Boomstick: Ouch. Thunder Fang makes his fangs flow with electricity. Pin Missile sends out spikes that somehow don't impale. It also has Quick Attack. Wiz: Pokemon's a kid's game! Jolteon also can kick his opponents twice with Double Kick, or make a Thunderbolt like Pikachu. But it can use Rain Dance to change the weather, making his Thunder attack more accurate and stronger. Boomstick: Like Vaporeon it has a Shadow Ball, and Giga Impact has him charge straight into the enemy, with devastating results. Wiz: But most Jolteon seem to act somewhat cocky, and most strong attacks can kill it with two or three hits. Jolteon also has a severe weakness to ground type attacks. In fact, he can't even damage a ground type at all! But Jolteon may be able to speed through the competition! Jolteon's cry. Flareon Wiz: You COULD do the other evolution, but one of the most popular choices is Flareon. Boomstick: I WANT. Wiz: Anyways, Flareon's Flare Blitz attack blitzes through enemies with fire. Boomstick: Not so fast now, Jolteon! Flareon also has Lava Plume sending Lava to fall onto the opponent and pummel them. Wiz: Jolteon's Bite is.... use your best guess. Fire Spin lets Flareon spin around in a flaming tornado. Sunny Day increases it's stats. Boomstick: This thing is so awesome it has a KAMEHAMEHA. Or Hyper Beam, I guess... Wiz: Dig lets him hide from his opponents underground and then pop up. Fire Blast sends out a blast of fire similar to a Japanese symbol. Boomstick: *Speaking Japanese* ろふてすんくふ. Wiz: What?? Boomstick: SORRY, I was speaking Japanese, learned it as a kid. Flame Charge is pretty explainable. Overheat makes a fire attack so strong.. the enemy overheats. Wiz: The hax is real. Incinerate may sound like a super-powerful Fire-Type attack, but it's actually pretty weak and most level 5 fire type Pokemon can learn it. Flareon is also slow like Vaporeon, and while it has a strong attack stat it doesn't have many STAB moves to double it. Water, Rock, and Ground type moves are it's type weaknesses. Boomstick: But Flareon may burn all the others to ashes! Flareon's cry. Umbreon Wiz: Starting in Gen 2, one of the options in Gen 2 was Umbreon. Boomstick: FORGET FLAREON! It looks sort of Emo, though. Wiz: Umbreon is leveled up by spoiling your Eevee at night. Yeah, pretty strange..... Although The Sinnoh ones may be worse... Boomstick: True. Umbreon also has Bite and Sand Attack, and we've already covered both of those moves. Onto new ones please! Wiz: Umbreon has average stats, but HP and special defense are it's best stats. Confuse Ray is a small energy ball that confuses enemies, Moonlight heals Umbreon, Pursuit will always hit even if you try to escape. Feint Attack is a sneaky attack with average damage. Boomstick: He's basically the Hitler of Eeveelutions. Toxic poisons the enemy slowly draining there health, and Protect will create a barrier that is practically unbreakable, but the more you use it the less it'll actually work. Wiz: Psychic lifts up objects or enemies and throws them. Again like some of the others, it has Shadow Ball. AND like Jolteon, it has Giga Impact. Boomstick: Umbreon needs to learn it's own moves... Dark Pulse is a dark energy wave with good range, and it can even make opponents fall asleep and eat their dreams! Gah, I have nightmare fuel now. Wiz: But Umbreon isn't perfect as it doesn't really have an exceeding stat, and is weak to Fighting Type attacks... and Fairy. Boomstick: Fairy!? Well, Umbreon may give the opposition a nightmare, but it's weak to FAIRIES? HAHAHAHAHA!i Umbreon's cry. Espeon Wiz: You could evolve your Eevee into an Umbreon, but if you treat it good enough in the day, you'll get Espeon instead. Boomstick: My Eevee just evolved into a cat that's head is impaled by a gem. Wow. Wiz: It isn't really impaling it... well, speaking of THAT, it is usually considered that Espeon's power comes from that gem. Boomstick: Espeon also has Psychic and Confusion. We've covered those attacks already so... Wiz: Psybeam fires a powerful psychic beam that can be aimed. Although, it cannot be turned around. And again, it has Sand Attack. Boomstick: While Espeon has a good special attack stat, it lacks defensive stats. Wiz: Espeon is also weak to Dark, Bug and Ghost-type attacks. But Espeon's mind may predict this fight! Espeon's cry. Leafeon Wiz: Eevee evolves into Leafeon by finding a SPECIFIC stone somewhere in the game. Boomstick: What? Wiz: I told you things got worse. Leafon uses sharp leaves to fight, with attacks such as Razor Leaf and Leaf Blade. Leaf Blade is close-ranged while Razor Leaf is a projectile. Boomstick: Well... anyway, Leafeon uses Swords Dance to raise it's already sharp attack stat. See what I did there? Wiz: Yep. Giga Drain takes the opponents health, allowing Leafon to heal. It's strongest attack is Solar Beam, which takes an extra tun to charge up. But you won't need to charge up if you use Sunny Day. Boomstick: Leafon also has Quick Attack.... AGAIN!? Wiz: Well, Leafeon probably has the worst defense stat of any Eevee. Leafeon's weak to Bug Types, Fur Types, and Flying Types. But it is almost as fast as Jolteon and it has a good attack. It may just cut through the others. Leafeon's cry. Glaceon Wiz: Glaceon is also like Leafeon where you have to use a specific stone in a snowy area.. again, it varies depending on what game and reigon your on. Boomstick: This thing has humanoid hair... weird. It's signature attack is Ice Beam, which may possibly freeze up enemies. Wiz: Glaceon also has weather manipulation as it isn't afraid to whip up a Blizzard! Barrier helps Glaceon to tank attacks better. Boomstick: Ice Fang is just like Jolteon's Thunder Fang, but with ice. This thing's pretty cool. Wait.. THAT WASN'T INTENTIONAL. Wiz: Oh boy.... Ice Shard is pretty self-explanatory. It's an ice shard. Shadow Ball we already mentioned a billion times. Boomstick: Attract literally uses this thing's good looks so that other Pokemon don't attack it. But it only works on the opposite gender. Wait, there are male versions of these things? Wiz: Eyyep. Frost Breath has Glaceon breathe out ice to freeze enemies. Boomstick: The thing about Glaceon si that it has average stats. That's a good thing AND a bad thing. It is weak to fire, ground, fighting and rock. Wiz: Glaceon may be able to attract the others and freeze them up, though! Glaceon's cry. Sylveon Wiz: In the most recent Pokemon game, X and Y, the new Eeveelution is Sylveon, used to represent the new Fairy Typing. It evolves by playing with your Eevee in Pokemon-Amie, another new implement to the game. Boomstick: Don't underestimate this thing because it's actually a DRAGON SLAYER! Also, aren't Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire the most recent games? Wiz: That's true. Sylveon's typing is actually super-effective against Dragon Types. Oh, and about that. Well I was talking about the main series only, and ORAS isn't part of the main series. Boomstick: Sylveon's ribbons are usually just for looks, but it may actually use them to fight. But this thing has FAIRY POWER! Wiz: Sylveon's main attack is Moon Blast, which creates a small energy ball that looks like the moon that it throws towards the opposition. Boomstick: It also has a wide, sparkling energy pulse called Dazzling Gleam. It may actually be Sylveon's most useful attack, due to Moonblast's poor accuracy. Wiz: Fairy Wind is basically the same as Dazzlign Gleam, but with more range. The cost? It's much weaker and most level ten Fairy Types can learn it. Boomstick: Draining Kiss drains the enemies health WITH A KISS! Disarming Voice is practically a yell so loud it does damage. Not much, though. Wiz: Psyshock is a basic Psychic blast, but it's extremely powerful. Mewtwo used it in a previous fight.. Boomstick: GUESS WHAT!? Sylveon CAN LEARN HYPER BEAM. Not joking... Wiz: That's actually true. It can learn Hyper Beam. But Sylveon's weakness is that it's ribbons slow it down a lot, and again, it's stats are pretty average... Boomstick: I JUST KNOW THIS THING IS GONNA WRAP IT'S RIBBONS AROUND THE OTHERS! I JUST KNOW! Sylveon wraps it's ribbons around a Dragonite's nec-'' Wiz: BOOMSTICK..! '''Boomstick: Sorry.' Sylveon's cry. DEATH BATTLE! Many Pokeballs open. Vaporeon,Jolteon,Flareon,Umbreon,Espeon,Leafeon,Glaceon, and Sylveon come out. They all get in a fighting stance. FIGHT! (Cue Team Flare's Theme:https://youtu.be/zkWMvlqTVd0) Vaporeon quickly jumps inside a nearby pond and fires a Hydro Pump while he is invisible. Jolteon quickly dashes past the attack, making Espeon take the hit instead. Espeon gets up and fires a Psybeam, knocking Jolteon onto a small log. Jolteon gets up and uses Thunder on Flareon, who didn't expect the attack and was fighting against Glaceon. While Jolteon fires Pin Missiles, Flareon gets up and uses Fire Blast to burn Jolteon and the Pin Missiles to ashes. K.O.! Flareon continues it's fight against Glaceon. The Sun Pokemon jumped away, and fired an Ice Beam, freezing Flareon and then kicks it into the water where Flareon is frozen and shattered to bits by an Aurora Beam and Muddy Water combo. K.O.! Leafeon was sitting in the back of the fight and had finally finished charging up Solar Beam. It fired the blast, which hit Espeon right in the face and put it low on health. Espeon gets up and uses Psychic to lift up Leafeon and toss him against a tree. Leafeon gets up and uses Leaf Blade to cut Espeon up to bits. K.O.! Sylveon had analyzed the fight and jumped towards Espeon's cut-body. It sees Glaceon and gets ready to fight it. (Cue Palkia's Theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPTABtB5NaA) Sylveon kicks Glaceon in the face and hits it with one of it's ribbons. Glaceon gets up and uses Blizzard, freezing Vaporeon who was fighting Umbreon inside the water. Umbreon uses Dark Pulse, sending Vaporeon out flying of the water, and unfreezing the Fish-Cat as well. It tries to rip it in half with Feint Attack but is blinded by Sand Attack. Vaporeon uses his chance and washes Umbreon to it's doom with Muddy Water. Vaporeon notices Leafeon and freezes and shatters it with Ice Beam and a powerful kick. K.O.! K.O.! Meanwhile, Glaceon was using the Blizzard to it's advantage, and dodged Dazzlign Gleam. Sylveon lifts up it's paw and uses Fairy Wind to push it back, allowing it to use Moon Blast, crushing Glaceon, and turnign the weather back to sunny. K.O.! (Cue Red's Theme Remix:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buifCKc9RNU) Vaporeon and Sylveon got ready to fight. Sylveon rams into Vaporeon and sends it flying with ribbons. Vaporeon tries using Sand Attack but misses. Sylveon uses Dazzling Gleam and slams it against a tree. But Vaporeon kicks Sylveon and jumps back into the water. Sylveon charges up a Moonblast and aims towards the pond, while Vaporeon summoned Muddy Water again. It wipes out most of the forest, but Sylveon was left standing. FINAL K.O.! Results''' ' '''Boomstick: I TOLD YOU SYLVEON WAS A MONSTER!' Wiz: Jolteon went out first due to bad defense. Despite it's agility, It could be killed easily. Flareon was basically screwed against all of them. It had barely any moves that would obliterate the others, and is very slow. Boomstick: Espeon went out next due to a small movepool and again, poor defense. Leafeon may have good attack, but it's Grass Typing means lots of weaknesses... Wiz: Umbreon's average stats meant he really couldn't accel the others. Glaceon was also like Flareon where it didn't stand much of a chance due to the fact that Vaporeon has a somewhat Ground move. It went down to the two tanks, Sylveon and Vaporeon. Sylveon had more devistating attacks, was more unpredictable, easy to underestimate, and was faster. Boomstick: SYLVEON FOR UBERS TIER!!!!! Wiz: The winner is Sylveon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Battle Royales Eeveelution Battle Royale (Blippeeddeeblah) Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015